Big Cat
Big Cats '''are hostile/neutral mobs that spawn in a variety of biomes. There are many different species of Big Cat. BigCats™ replaced the Lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. Besides Lions, they now include male and female Lions, Tigers and White Tigers, Cheetahs, Panthers, and Snow Leopards. '''Spawning Note: if you spawn in one Big Cat, all of the other Cats around it are going to be of the same type. Either go far away to get a different species, or kill the first Big Cat that was spawned. Behavior Female Lions (Lionesses) and Tigers will always attack the player when in range. Male Lions, Panthers, Cheetahs and Snow Leopards will only attack the player if they are hungry or if the player attacks them first. Big Cats will attack other Mobs when hungry. Once they eat or kill their prey, they will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it is hungry again. Big Cats of different breeds will fight amongst themselves. This includes adult Big Cats attacking cubs. Tamed Big Cats won't attack each another. Big Cats drop Big Cat Claws when killed. Big Cat Claws can be used to craft a Whip. Big Cats are attracted to raw meat, such as Raw Fish or Porkchops that is on the ground, and they will eat when there is any food nearby. Tamed Big Cats are also attracted to raw meat that is dropped onto the ground. Breeds 'Lions' Unlike all other Big Cats, Lions are separated by gender. All cubs and adolescent Lions do not have manes. Not to be confused with Lionesses. Once they are fully grown, similar to Ostriches, their gender will be determined. Cubs will attack smaller mobs. Once they are fully grown, they will attack anything smaller than themselves. Leão_-_L.png|A Lion. Leoa_-_L.png|A Lioness. 'Panthers' Panthers are about the same size of most Big Cats. They can be distinguished from other Big Cats as they are pure Black with vivid Blue eyes. They can be found in most biomes but are commonly found in Plains or Jungles. Pantera_-_L.png|A Panther. 'Tigers and White Tigers ' Tigers and White Tigers will rarely spawn and they are the strongest of Big Cats. They will also attack other mobs. They can spawn in almost any biomes. They will attack the player on sight or when attacked. Tigre_-_L.png|A Tiger. Tigre_Branco_-_L.png|A White Tiger. Snow Leopards Snow Leopards are smaller than the other Big Cats and they are only found in Snow biomes. Note: To get spawn in a Snow Leopard, you must be in a snow biome when spawning Big Cats, placing snow will not work. Leopardo_das_Neves_-_L.png|A Snow Leopard. Cheetahs Cheetahs are rather small and spotted Big Cats that are most commonly found in Plains biomes. Guepardo_-_L.png|A Cheetah. Taming To tame a Big Cat, a Raw Porkchop or a Raw Fish must be thrown near a cub. Once the cub eats the food, a Medallion can be used on the cub to tame it (right-click on it with the Medallion). The Big Cat can then be named. To rename a Big Cat, the player can right-click on it with a Medallion, a Book or a Name Tag. Big Cats can be healed by feeding them meat or Raw Fish. Once tamed, Big Cats will no longer attack the player or tamed Big Cats. They can be led around with a Lead. Tamed Big Cats cannot be bred. They will also drop their Medallion upon death. Tamed Big Cats will not attack other tamed mobs. Items for Big Cats 'Medallion' A Medallion is crafted by using two pieces of Leather and a piece of Gold. 'Lead' A Lead is crafted with four String and a Slimeball. 'Whip' If a Whip is used on a tamed Big Cat, it can be toggled between sitting and standing. If a whip is used when wild or untamed Big Cats are around, they will attack the player. Whips are created using three pieces of Leather, three Big Cat Claws, and a piece of Iron. Gallery 2015-04-08 05.48.55.png|All of the Big Cats. Category:FelinesCategory:MammalsCategory:Terrestrial MobsCategory:MobsCategory:Tamable MobsCategory:Hostile MobsCategory:Breedable MobsCategory:Princess PewdiepieCategory:PantsuCategory:LionsCategory:Blog posts Category:Vertebrate Category:Arctic Mobs